clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Puffle
The Rainbow Puffle is a Puffle on Club Penguin and the only multi-colored Puffle. They are majestic, playful, and possibly magical. It was mentioned in an issue of the Club Penguin Magazine in the segment, "PH's Puffle Diary", where she enters an ancient temple with a picture of multi-colored Puffle painted on the wall. It had been a rumor for many years, but the species was living in the clouds the whole time. Its existence was truly confirmed in the Club Penguin Shorts episode Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), and it became up for adoption during the Puffle Party 2013. If Aunt Arctic was asked if a Rainbow Puffle was real or not during the Hollywood Party, she said there was no proof about it, and those were most likely Yellow Puffles covered in paint. They are known to be the rarest type of puffle, as they can only be adopted by Puffle Pros who have completed the Puffle Care Quest. Characteristics *'Attitude': The Rainbow Puffle is confident, regal, playful, and even rumored to be magical. They are fascinated with clouds, as shown by the fact that they were discovered in the Cloud Forest and their favorite toy is a cloud. Rainbow Puffles make amazing pets and are the most unique puffle species to be discovered so far. *'Favorite toys': Cloud. *'Elite Puffle Items': None. *'Special facts': Farts sparkles, magical and emits a strange rainbow energy that is like a "tail". *'Favorite game': None. *'Play': Cloud appears. The Rainbow Puffle zooms up to the top of it. The cloud disappears, and the puffle falls, stopping right above the ground, winking, and then landing. *'Better Play': None. *'Super Play': The puffle jumps onto a cloud throne, then is entertained by a jack-in-the-box. *'Bath': A big bathtub appears, and the Rainbow Puffle dives into it. Its colors get messed up, but it shakes them back to normal. *'Food': Eats food and chews. *'Favorite Food': Gumdrops. *'Gum': Blows a rainbow bubble, and the bubble explodes on its face. *'Cookie': Eats cookie and chews. *'Dance': Puffle shakes from side to side and sparkles fire out of it. *'Postcard': "Off to find the end of the rainbow!" *'Brush': Gives the puffle a funny hairdo, but it magically changes its hair back to its original style. *'Sleep': Sleeps normally. *'Tickle': Laughs, then farts sparkles and gets embarrassed. Puffle Handbook Description These majestic puffles enjoy the fantastical. They may be the only creature to have seen a real unicorn. History Its species has lived up high in the clouds above Club Penguin Island for possibly years, and finally in 2013, Puffle Handler spotted them in the clouds with binoculars that her puffle Pete had chewed on. She discovered that the Cloud Forest was full of ! She built a slingshot and got up there, spending a whole day with them and studying them. In order to reach the Puffles' habitat, Puffle Handler built a tall Puffle Hotel. A Rainbow Cannon is at the top, shooting penguins to the Cloud Forest the are living on. She said that the cloud is chock full of them, but only penguins who proved they are experts at puffle caring by completing the Puffle Care Quest have the chance to launch into the clouds to adopt one. Trivia *It is featured on the I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt. *This puffle has been rumored in Club Penguin for 7 years (since 2006) and has finally come out at the Puffle Party 2013. *PH examined some Puffle fur in the 14th issue of the Club Penguin Magazine where it had cells similar to a chameleon, meaning it may be able to change color, however the Rainbow Puffle can't change color. *There is a Rainbow Puffle emote at the Puffle Party 2013. *It emits a strange rainbow energy, as seen in the TV commercial, and can fart purple sparkles, as seen in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) and confirmed by Puffle Handler in the Penguin Times. When it is tickled, it shows it farting sparkles. *Rainbow Puffles are usually seen in the clouds, possibly inferring that the reason they had not been discovered before 2013 is because they lived high in the sky, and out of a penguin's reach and sight. They love to play in the clouds, as clouds are pretty much what they were living in for years, so they are accustomed to it now. It is unknown how they ever got in the clouds in the first place. *At the Dock, Ski Village and Forest, one week before the Puffle Party 2013, every few minutes a rainbow comes, and you can spot the Rainbow Puffle, then it goes back to the sky. *You have to take the Puffle Care Quest and become a Puffle Pro to adopt a Rainbow Puffle. You also have to be a member. *In Portuguese and Spanish, the Rainbow Puffle is called Puffle Multicolor, what whould actually translate into Multicolor Puffle. In French, the Rainbow puffle is called Puffle Arc-en-ciel, which means puffle rainbow and in German it's called Regenbogen Puffle. *The Rainbow Puffle is made up of seven colors, from top to bottom: red, orange, yellow, light green, dark green, teal, and purple. *It can only be adopted from the Cloud Forest. *It cannot be used in Puffle Launch and Pufflescape yet. *The Puffle Handbook mentions that it may have been the only being to see a real unicorn. **The Puffle Handbook never said if they saw a real unicorn or a Unicorn Puffle as from the Medieval Party 2013. *In the wild, they are observed cloud surfing and riding down rainbows. *They did not have a domain at the Puffle Party 2013, although the Cloud Forest was probably meant to be their domain. *It is the only known puffle with the natural power of flight. *It is the first puffle with just one type of play. *This puffle has a very different personality than the other puffles, but gets along very well. *This is the fourth puffle that did not originate from Club Penguin Island, the first is the Red Puffle, the second is the Orange Puffle and the third is the Brown Puffle. *In the player card, it's facial expression looks like the Green Puffle, and the pin and in the shirt, it looks like a Red Puffle *They do not play with Puffle Furniture yet. *They were first seen in the I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt during a sneak peek of the Hollywood Party video. *Its favorite snack are Rainbow Lollipops, according to the Puffle Handbook. **They may also really like pizza, as they jump up and down when you give it to them. *It shares it's colors with the 8th Anniversary Hat. *This is the first puffle to be released on 2013, with the second being the Golden Puffle. *It was the 1st Rumored Mythical Puffle to actually be released. **The 2nd being the Gold Puffle. ***Above all both were rumored and argued to be either real or fake, but in reality turned out to be real, adoptable and both of its existence to be confirmed after many years. **** It is followed by the Gold Puffle. Gallery Rainbow Puffle In-Game RP In-Game Sighting.png|How the Rainbow Puffle in-game sprite looks. Oie transparent (32).png|A Rainbow Puffle being walked on a player card.(Note: It is the same as the Green Puffle) oie_transparent (33).png|A Rainbow Puffle being walked in-game. RP Dance.png|A Rainbow Puffle dancing. Rainbow Puffle Trans.png|When transformed as a Rainbow Puffle. Rainbow Puffle Actions Hungry RP.PNG|A hungry Rainbow Puffle. Wingmanfart.png|A Rainbow Puffle farting sparkles. Laugh RP.PNG|A laughing Rainbow Puffle. Funny RP.PNG|An annoyed-looking Rainbow Puffle. Eating RP.PNG|An eating Rainbow Puffle. RP Sad.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle giving puppy dog eyes. Bubble RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle blowing a rainbow bubble. Rainbow Hair.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle being brushed. Bath RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle taking a bath. RP Super Play.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle playing with a cloud. Sleeping RP.PNG|A sleeping Rainbow Puffle. Depressed RP.PNG|A depressed Rainbow Puffle. Cute RP.PNG|A happy and smiling Rainbow Puffle. RP Jump.PNG|A jumping Rainbow Puffle. Sleepy RP.PNG|A tired Rainbow Puffle. Hungry STomach RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle with its stomach growling. Confident RP.png|A Rainbow Puffle's expression of confidence when it stares at its bath. Rainbow Tornado.png|A Rainbow Puffle shaking off the paint from its bath. Messy Hair RP.png|A Rainbow Puffle after it is brushed. Rainbow puffle wink.png|A Rainbow Puffle winking. RainbowPuffleSleepy.PNG|A sleepy Rainbow Puffle. Artwork Rainbowpuffle_chunky.jpg|The I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt in a Hollywood Party video. Rainbow puffle Revealed.png|A Rainbow Puffle looking down at the Puffle Hotel. It is the prototype Puffle Hotel Roof, since there is no cannon, and some of the design is different. Screenshot 2013-02-16 at 18.03.55.png|A Rainbow Puffle winking and farting sparkles. Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before and during the Puffle Party 2013. Rainbow Puffle Confirmed1.png|The Rainbow Puffle being confirmed on a Log-in Screen. Rainbow Puffle Pre Puffle Party 2013.png|A close up on the puffle from the Log-in Screen. Rainbow Trailer.png|A Rainbow Puffle in the trailer. Rainbowp6.png Rainbowp4.png Rainbowp3.png Rainbowp1.png Rainbowp.png Rainbowpuffle.png RP_Pose_in_Handbook.png|A Rainbow Puffle in the Puffle Handbook. Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Rainbow.png|Rainbow Puffle transformation. Emoticons Rainbow Puffle.png|Rainbow Puffle emote. Clothing Icons 7147.png|Rainbow Puffle Pin. RP in CF.png|Rainbow Puffles in the Cloud Forest. rainbowfuffle.png Rainbow Puffle Royalty.png Sightings Before Puffle Party 2013 Rainbow Puffle 7575.PNG 1joshuarulesSpotsRainbowPuffleInForest.png Rainbow Puffle at Dock 2013.png Other Oie transparent (20).png|The Rainbow Puffle's home: Cloud Forest. Adopting_Cloudstorm.png|Adopting and naming a Rainbow Puffle. Puffle Handbook Rainbow.png|The page in the Puffle Handbook. Adoption_Certificate_RP_PP26.png|A Rainbow Puffle Adoption Certificate. BGIeZ4RCcAAxe3h.png|Spike Hike transformed into a Rainbow Puffle at the Puffle Party 2013. t76t765v4554.jpg|A penguin in the Rainbow Puffle Costume with the Rainbow Puffle emote. Caring for Cloudstorm.png|A Rainbow Puffle on the Puffle Interface. Pet Shop Rug RP.png|The Pet Shop rug while you are walking a Rainbow Puffle. rainbow relax.png|A Rainbow Puffle in the Relaxatron. RainbowPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Rainbow Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Rainbow Puffle there. Videos Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV) Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Music Video Official Club Penguin Rainbow Puffle On Disney Channel|A short Club Penguin promo on Disney Channel with the Rainbow Puffle in it. See also *I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt *Puffle SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Rainbow Puffle (item sprites) *Rainbow Puffle (item paper) *Rainbow Puffle Adoption Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Special Puffles Category:Puffle Hotel Category:Puffle Obtainable from Quests